


Day 354 - On a knife edge

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [354]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash, knifes, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This time I'm gonna get him.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 354 - On a knife edge

This time I'm gonna get him.

I follow the two men into a small dark alley and their voices drift back to me.

“We are being followed.”

“Yes. He's been there the past four days.”

I step out of the shadow.

“Six, actually.”

They stop and two heads, one blond and one dark, turn in perfect unison to look at me.

I feel the cool steel of the knife against my arm, reassuring and somehow almost comforting. With a small movement it glides into my hand – a trick I am childishly proud of. The dark-haired man is not impressed though.

“Put that down. Your going to hurt someone, most likely yourself.”

His eyes are cold, but I know that it's the other man, the soldier, one needs to be wary of.

“You are Sherlock Holmes.”

“Yes.”

The knife leaves my hand and flies through the air in a perfect line. The soldier curses and moves to intercept (way too late) but Sherlock Holmes doesn't move a muscle, doesn't even blink.

With a soft sound the knife catches the attacker in the throat at the same moment he has reached his full height after leaving his crouched position behind the dumpster. He goes down silently, _his_ knife falling to the ground unused.

“Pleased to be of service. You may call me Blade.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'blade'.
> 
> So sorry about yesterday! But I have a good excuse, had to travel to London! :)  
> There will be no posts tomorrow and Sunday because I'm meeting ALL THE PEOPLE!
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, I'm publishing under duress (public place with wonky internet and constant distraction by other fandom people - Days_of_storm to name just one)!


End file.
